God of Mischief
by pandora midnight blue
Summary: Loki falls from the Bifrost and becomes a wanted fugitive on Earth.With SHIELD on his tail, how can an isolated and injured Loki survive in a 'Midgard' that has branded him public enemy number one?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone, this is my first attempt at 'Thor' fan fiction, so please be nice! I absolutely love the character of Loki ( Tom Hiddleston, how could I resist) so in the wait for the Avengers movie, I'm starting this multi chapter Fic.

Disclaimer: I really would prefer if Marvel didn't take all my money, so just to be safe: I D'ONT OWN ANY OF THIS.

Enjoy !

Loki was falling.

That was the only information he was processing right now; he was falling and falling bloody fast. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears, and it was creating an immense pressure in his skull. He was falling into the anomaly created when his idiot brother had decided to take his hammer to the Bifrost. Loki thought that the fall would be the end of him; he theorized that he would continue to fall for all eternity or would disappear forever within the cloud of swirling wormhole gasses that had been Asgard's magnificent rainbow bridge.

Nothing surprised him more by the fact that he soon found himself falling through wispy white clouds and a blue sky. This sensory overload had just registered with Loki as strange when he hit the ground with bone shattering force.

The Pain was like nothing he had ever felt before; and that was saying something. He felt like there were glowing hot daggers cutting into every nerve in his battered body. The pain was so great that it was all Loki could do, to lay on the ground until the pain was bearable. A high pitched howl pierced the air around him, and it took Loki a few minutes to register that the noise was coming from his own throat. He continued to scream in pain against the will of his brain, despite his best attempts to silence himself. It was if his body had overpowered his brain. Basic, primal instincts had been awakened within Loki's biological makeup in an attempt at survival. Loki quickly closed his eyes and reached into his magical core to assess the damage that had been done to his body as well as his magical reserves. He was relieved to discover that his magic was present, but very weak. He immediately set about using his remaining reserves to heal his battered body.

He sent regulated bursts of his power to his appendages while assessing their condition. All of his limbs were present, which was a bonus, but all were in bad shape. His left arm in particular had a series of extremely painful deep lacerations, one of which went straight through to the bone. He quickly went about concentrating on pooling his magic over the most critical of his injuries; he knew it would be dangerous to be unable to move swiftly, no matter which realm he had fallen into. While his magic was tending to his wounds, he looked around him to try to uncover where he was. Loki immediately noticed that he was sitting in a crater; which was probably caused by his dramatic impact. Gritting his teeth and cradling his damaged arm against his chest, he decided that he needed to get out of the crater; because in it he was far too vulnerable in the likely event of an attack. He carefully used his free arm to hoist his weight up out of the crater to assess his surroundings. He let out a long sigh when he recognised the barren and burnt terrain.

Blinding light assaulted his tired green eyes as he glanced around the crater site. The sun was so intense in this realm; it sent a strange tingling over his skin. As much as he hated to admit it, his body was not built for the sun, his Jotun blood screamed to get as far away from the scorching heat as possible. He began searching for a place to hide from the sun, when he realised that he recognized the desert like terrain. He had seen it when he had watched Thor during his banishment.

'Midgard', he mumbled to himself; 'Why did it have to be Midgard?'

Tune in next time for more... Please review


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone, sorry about the wait. But here is the second chapter._

_I saw the avengers last week (twice), and although Loki was seriously twisted in it, I still love the dude!_

_Hope you all Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, but please don't sue (Please!)_

'_Midgard', he mumbled to himself; 'Why did it have to be Midgard?'_

Loki quickly decided that it would be in his benefit to get as far away from this area as possible. He hauled his battered body from the desert floor in an attempt to stand. 'Bad idea', he admitted when his effort was rewarded with a blinding dizzy spell. His body swayed dangerously as he fought to stay upright. Thankfully he managed to steady himself and assessed his partly healed body. He flexed his fingers and toes and found they all obeyed his will, but not without sending shockwaves of pain through his body. Despite the pain, that was a promising sign. He also discovered that he sported several nasty burns, probably caused during his re entry and impact into the earth. He also had a number of open cuts, but thankfully none of those was life threatening. His cape hung unevenly off of his shoulders, it too had been singed and torn along with his flesh. He realised that he must be a sorry sight.

With great effort he hauled his strained arm over his right shoulder and detached the fabric from his shoulder plates. It fell to the ground in a heap, sending with it a pool of dust into the air. As his health was not critical, he turned his attention to what he should do to escape this primitive realm.

His train of thought however was interrupted when he saw a convoy of six black vehicles emerge from the horizon. From their location they couldn't see him yet, so he quickly attempted to outrun them using his remaining magic reserves. He cloaked himself from the mortals' perceptions. As they approached his position he slowly limped away from their vehicles and started to follow their tracks back to civilization. His energy levels however, were under immense strain, and it took every fibre of his being to keep himself invisible to the mortals. Unexpectedly his muscles began to spasm uncontrollably and his legs went from under him. He hit the ground with a thud and let out a large groan. Unfortunately for him, this did not go unnoticed by the meddling mortals.

As men where emerging from their vehicles, they spread out towards my location. My eyes fell on one menacing looking mortal with an eye patch. It was humiliating, being so close to lesser beings yet having to cower in silence to avoid capture. His magical core was on the verge of collapse, but still kept him invisible to the mortals. His body began to shudder as he felt the last of his reserves leave his body. With a cry of pain, Loki found his invisibility fail him and the mortals jump with his sudden appearance. The last thing he wanted now was to be taken into custody by these petty mortals for his actions against Thor. As the humans surrounded him and started yelling incoherent threats at him, he had an epiphany; The Ice Casket. He could still summon the Ice Casket and use its Jotun powered reserves to defy these monkeys. The irony of the situation dawned on him; as much as he despised his Jotun blood, it could be the tool to save him. Ordinarily these mortals would have been no match for the God of Mischief, but his reserves were fast depleting and as the seconds passed, he became more and more vulnerable. He was not going to risk his freedom for the sake of his pride.

Moving as quickly as he could in his current state, he called for the casket using up the remains of his magical core. The glowing blue box appeared in his hands just as the men were upon him. He cringed as the skin on his forearms began to turn blue due to his contact with the Jotun artefact.

However it was at this point when Loki realised that there was something very wrong. His body was absorbing much more Jotun energy than he had intended and its effects travelled up his arms to his torso and face. He attempted to use the excess energy to teleport from the scene but it did not work. He dropped the casket in surprise.

At that moment the mortals made their move. They lunged at him and attempted to pin his arms to the ground, however the moment they came into contact with his skin he heard a series of horrible screams and watched in confusion as the men clutched their hands in agony. His skin had given them frostbite!

Loki was very confused now. Dropping the casket should have reversed the transformation. Why did he still look like a frost giant? He looked down at his dark blue hands and examined their rough exterior. He was horrified.

'No...Nooo!' he yelled as he rapidly began ripping pieces of armour off to examine the skin beneath. Blue...Blue...It was all blue!' he continued.

In his panic he failed to notice the mortals form a ring around him. They advanced towards him with their weapons cocked. Shaking, Loki lifted his head and realised how he must look to these mortals. Their faces were a mixture of awe, terror, repulsion and ...pity.

This only angered Loki further. He did not need a mortal's pity. He was a prince!

Acting as a prince should, he quickly composed himself and faced the man in the eye patch, Loki had sensed an aura of authority about him, so he was probably acting as their leader.

"Greetings" Loki said with a wince. He clutched his side as his muscles began to twinge in pain. "Allow me to introduce myself;

My name is Prince Loki of Asgard"

Loki couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the expressions on the mortal's faces upon his confession. This was going to be fun, he could just tell...

Tune in next time for more, and Please, please, please review.

Your feed-back keeps me writing


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is chapter 3, **_

_**Sorry for the long wait, but I'm finished College for the summer and hopefully updates will be altogether more frequent. : )**_

_**Hope you all Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, but please don't sue (Please!)**_

_**Previously:**_

_My name is Prince Loki of Asgard"_

_Loki couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the expressions on the mortal's faces upon his confession. This was going to be fun, he could just tell..._

Loki decided it would be in his best interest to cooperate with the Midgardians while he was in his weakened state. He stood in the centre of the circle of SHIELD members that had surrounded him and calmly addressed the man he believed was their leader. "I take it you have heard of me then" Loki stated

"Yes, we have heard of Loki, but you sir, look nothing like the reports given by our previous Asgardian visitor" replied the bald headed man. "What are you really?" he continued glancing at his sapphire form.

Loki was not accustomed to people seeing him in this state, and these ridiculous mortals were starting to play on his nerves with their endless questions. He tried his best to keep his composure as he tried to find a suitable answer to that question.

"I assure you that I am Loki, but my current appearance is the unfortunate result of a recent injury" Loki reluctantly admitted. He attempted to approach the leader, but he was rewarded with the sound of several menacing Midgardian weapons being cocked in his direction. "I'd advise you to stay where you are...Loki" added the man in the eye patch. Loki decided he would comply and slowly raised his hands to show his un-armed nature. Loki was suddenly aware of a loud buzzing and the bald man procured a small black device and held it to his ear. "Fury here" he said into the phone.

"What?" Boomed the leader suddenly. "I specifically told Stark not to...what do you mean he hacked it?" Fury responded, his voice sounding very dangerous. Loki couldn't help but wonder who this Stark was and what he had 'hacked'. "Tell him not to touch anything until I get back, or I will personally confiscate all of his suits" threatened the fuming bald man.

The leader, who Loki had now identified as Fury pressed a button on the phone and slipped it back into the pocket of his long black trench coat.

"We need to move this scene to some where less... public" Fury informed his men, as he glanced back at Loki.

Loki could tell that he was choosing his words carefully. The bald man gestured to the group surrounding him, and two of the agents surrounding him approached him, and were careful to avoid touching any of his potentially hazardous exposed skin while they carefully secured his battered and bruised hands behind his back.

A sigh was all Loki could muster as the men led him towards one of the waiting black SHIELD vehicles.

Heimdall monitored the realms from the jagged remains of Asgard's Bifrost. He had been given a task by Prince Thor which weighed heavily on his duty to the Allfather. While observing Jane Foster may be of a priority to Thor, it was not on the Allfathers highest list of priorities. Odin had come to see him following Loki's fall from the Bifrost. He had never seen the Allfather look so old and forlorn before. His lined face conveyed his grief for his lost son. Heimdall could have sworn he felt the presence of immense personal guilt weighing heavily on the Kings mind. Heimdall, and the entire Kingdom were aware that losing Loki had affected their King greatly.

The day that Loki plummeted into the abyss that had been created with the destruction of the Bifrost and its observatory, Odin had given him a duty that was ranked above all others. He was given the task of searching the realms for Loki. Odin believed that there was a possibility that the abyss that swallowed his son had acted as a worm hole and transported him to one of the realms. The Allfather lived in hope that he would one day locate Loki and welcome him back to Asgard, this time with full open arms and the utmost honesty.

Odin had confided in Heimdall that he had a form of epiphany whist his sons were dangling from the Bifrost. He realised more than anything that they were both HIS boys and he had been wrong to lie to them. He could see the effects his lies had had on Loki and admitted that he would never act so foolishly again, even if it was for his sons own protection.

While Odin's behaviour may have been the act of a desperate father longing for his lost son, Heimdall respected his king's authority and fulfilled his wishes. Every night Heimdall would scour the nine realms with his golden eyes for any sign of the lost Prince.

Tonight was a night like any other. Heimdall was monitoring Midgard under Thor's order to ensure the safety of Jane Foster, when he came across a curious sight. If he was not mistaken a Jotun had been surrounded by mortals and was being questioned by their leader. The idea that the Jotun's had made it to Midgard without using Asgardian technology was very troubling. Did they mean to start a war?

Heimdall studied the lone Jotun closer to understand his intentions. When the gatekeeper got a good look at the Frost Giant's face he was shocked. The Giant's features bore a striking resemblance to Loki.

Heimdall immediately abandoned his post and made his way to the throne room. The Allfather would want to see this.

**Ok, there was another chapter for you. Hope you liked it! I decided to add Odin to the story in a big way, because there seems to be a strange Father/Son situation happening between Loki and Odin, and I wanted to salvage it. Odin had to have cared for loki, after all he did adopt him... Anyway, sorry for the rambling, Please tell me what you all thought.**

**Just to make it clear this is an AU continuation of Thor, and you will also have to pretend the Avengers didn't happen to fully understand where I am going with this story.**

**I will try to update within the next fortnight(hopefully),**

**Please Review...**


End file.
